


Crossroads

by silvertonguedelf



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Destroy Ending, F/M, Feels, Sad, Shakarian - Freeform, me3 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedelf/pseuds/silvertonguedelf
Summary: Shepard finds herself at a crossroads; my take on what happens to Shepard after the destroy ending.





	Crossroads

The sound of gunshots ring out, timed with her footsteps, and soon enough the retched thing gives up in an explosive defeat.

Relief mingling with sorrow, that was the last thing Shepard remembers as the explosion blows her off her feet.

~~~

The calming hush of waves greet her ears, hot sand surrounding her and digging into her back. Brisk water laps at her waist, as if we’re trying to beckon her back into its icy depths.

Her eyes slowly open, only to quickly close again from the bright light of the sun. Before attempting to open her eyes for a second time, footsteps in the sand followed by a startled voice interrupts the hush of the waves.

“Shepard?”

“..Ash?” Finally opening her eyes, she slowly sits up, peering over in confusion,“Where...?”

“Well Skipper, I think you’ll need a drink first. Come on.” Ashley extends her hand towards Shepard, to which she gratefully takes in turn, standing to follow her.

~~~

After walking a small distance, they find themselves in front of some type of bar, by the looks of it. Yet that certainly wasn’t what had given her pause.

Sitting at the bar were people who she thought she’d never see again; Mordin, Thane, Legion, and Anderson behind the bar making drinks. Turning back to Ashley with a questioning look, she only got a simple ‘go on’ gesture of her hands, as if dealing with a small child. Hesitant, Shepard slowly put one foot in front of the other, heading towards the others.

“Ah, Shepard, excellent timing!” Mordin addresses her as she sits down on a stool, followed by warm smiles from Thane and Anderson, as well as a “Shepard-Commander” from Legion.

“I don’t understand, how are you guys all here? I thought..” Eris doesn’t finish the sentence interrupted by a lump in her throat. Understanding fills their eyes as Shepard peers around the group, waiting for an answer.

“Let’s get you a drink first, hm?” Anderson speaks up quickly, followed by the sound of ice clanging around inside a cocktail shaker. Pouring the drink in a glass Anderson tops it off with a fancy drink umbrella before sliding it over to her. Taking a sip, she’s surprised to find it taste just like a mix of mango and strawberry, her favorite.

Setting the drink back down, Shepard interrupts the hush of crashing waves in the background, “So... give it to me straight Anderson, is this...?”

“Heaven? Damned if I know. But if I had to guess,” Anderson starts, drying a glass idly, “I’d say it’s something like that. A version of it at least. Hell, we all woke up here just like you did, Shepard. Except, there’s one difference.” Setting down the glass he was drying, he turns to look at Shepard, “You shouldn’t be here, not yet, kid.”

Knitting her brows together in confusion, she turns towards Thane hearing him speak up, “What Anderson means to say, is that the sea is not ready for you. You have people who need you still.”

Breaking eye contact she hums and turns towards the waves, taking another slow sip of her delightfully fruity drink. Shepard takes a moment to listen to the hum of the waves. 

A warm hand settles on her shoulder, causing her eyes to drift over, seeing Ash with a small warm smile on her face. Sighing Shepard gulps down the rest of her drink, sets it back down, then stands up feeling Ash’s hand slide off her shoulder.

“So, lets get this show on the road then.” Feeling a lump forming in her throat again she clears her throat, then turns back towards everyone seeing their eyes, and lens, on her.

Following her lead, they stand, following her back to the beach.

~~~

The soft murmur of the waves lapping the shore puts Shepard’s mind at ease, taking a moment she walks close enough so the water washes over her feet before retreating back; sighing she lifts her head towards the sun, closing her eyes, and soaking in bit of it before she has to go back. After a moment she turns around, heading back to the small group to say her farewells.

Finally reaching them she takes few steps towards Legion, grabbing his hands and looks him in his lens, smiling slightly, “I’ll miss my favorite geth.” The plates around Legions lens flare out, followed by a “Shepard-Commander, I will... miss you too.”

Thane is second, she reaches him and they hug, her whispering a small, “Thank you”, to him before letting go, exchanging warm smiles.

Moving a few steps over to Ashley, Shepard feels the lump forming back in her throat, “I wish we could have come back, Ash. I’ve missed you like crazy. Armistice Day and blasting bad guys with my boom stick just isn’t the same.” She quips, a small grin tugging at the corners of her mouth as she gets a boisterous laugh out of Ashley, followed by a sigh.

“Please, Shep, don’t beat yourself up over that anymore. It was my choice, and I’m happy because it meant you were able to stop that bastard, Saren. I’ll miss you, but we’ll all be here, waiting for you.” Ashley pulls her into a hug, returning the hug Shepard feels her eyes start to mist up.

Pulling away they both chuckle with watery eyes, and Shepard moves on to Mordin next. 

“So, you finally were able to do those tests on seashells I take it?” Shepard sniffles a little, and Mordin gives her a warm smile, “Yes, many tests, but more focused on singing now.” She lets out a watery laugh and grasps his hands in a warm embrace, “Well I can’t wait to hear it.”

Moving onto the last person, Shepard feels a couple tears trail down her cheek as Anderson pulls her into a hug.

“I meant it when I said I was damn proud, kid.” That small heartfelt sentence sends Shepard’s emotions over the edge, dissolving into tears she clings onto Anderson, the only real dad figure in her life. After a minute she pulls herself back together and steps back sniffling.

Looking at everyone together she smiles, bittersweet.

“So, how do I know I won’t go back and be like, dead dead? I mean it’s kind of been a bit since I’ve gotten here, I should be clinically dead.” Pointing to her head as if to emphasis her point

“Time is different here. It may be 30 minutes here, but back there it will have only been a few minutes.” Thane answers Shepard.

“Huh, okay, makes sense I guess. So, what, do I just say the magic words, Abracadabra?” Shepard wiggles her fingers in the air.

Chuckling Anderson chimes in, “Something like that. One more thing before you go, kid.” Taking a few steps towards her, “Do us a favor, and-“ he puts a hand over her heart “-live.”

Feeling as if a jolt of electricity had gone straight through her heart Shepard’s eyes fly wide open, and she feels herself falling. Her surroundings and the group fall further away, her as her vision fades to black.

~~~

With a gasp Shepard comes to, excruciating pain wracking through her whole body as if someone had just ran over, then used her as a door mat for an Elcor.

Trying to move her arm proves even more agonizing than trying to draw a breath, causing Shepard to let out a cry of pain followed by a rattling cough.

“I just heard something! Over here, quick!” Shepard’s not sure if it’s a dream or not anymore, but she’s sure she recognizes that voice. She tries to cling to conscious for just a little longer.

Soon enough she hears footsteps grow closer, when suddenly the rubble finally gets cleared off her causing her to suck air into her lungs followed by another wet cough.

“Spirits, Shepard...”

It’s him, she felt like bursting into tears at the sight she had been blessed with. “Garrus..” She weakly manages to utter out as tears leak from her eyes, a smile working it’s way into her face.

Feeling his hand caress her face, she finds herself drifting back off into the abyss.

“Shepard? Shepard! Shepard, stay with me! Quick I need someone...” The rest of his words trail off into a muffle as she slips off into the darkness, like taking a warm bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who managed to get to the end! Just my personal take on what happens to my Shepard after the destroy ending. Somewhat throwing canon out the window but eh who needs it right. Will probably be doing another part after this in case anyone’s interested :)


End file.
